The King of Harts Remembered
by JC 619
Summary: Three Authors decide to pay a visit to a Grave of a Great Wrestler. The Wrestler by Bruce Springsteen is used. In Memory of Owen Hart.


On May 23rd 1999, The World of Pro Wrestling was silenced when Owen James Hart Passed Away at the Age of 34. Today Marks the 10th Anniversary of his Passing, and I wanted to do something to commerate one of the most Underrated Harts in Wrestling. The Song _The Wrestler_ is from Bruce Springsteen. I only own myself.

* * *

"You know where it's at right man?" asked Jean Kazuhiza as he, DW64, & JC 619 were walking in a Cemetary. "Yes, I checked online, He was Buried in Queens Park Cemetary in Calgary, Alberta, Canada." said JC 619. "You probably should have located the Plot Number." quoted DW64. After about an Hour of walking, Jean finally noticed something. "Hey, Is that it overthere?" asked Jean as he pointed to a Black Headstone

The three then head over to it. "By Gooker this is it!" said an excited DW64. "I can't believe it, The Grave of Owen James Hart." said JC 619. "Owen James Hart, May 7 1965- May 23 1999." said Jean, as he was reading the Headstone. "Allright guys, You ready to do this?" asked JC 619. "Yep." replied both DW 64 & Jean. "Okay, Open up the Bag then." instructed JC 619. Jean & DW 64 grab a Black Duffel Bag that was with them, and open it.

Inside the Bag was numerous Wrestling Items featuring Owen. "What do have to Honor Owen Jean?" asked JC 619.  
"I have this old Owen Hart Wrestling Figure that's still in good condition." said Jean as he put the Figure on next to the Headstone. What about you DW64?" asked Jean. "I have the September 94 Issue of WWF Magazine with Owen & Jim Neidhart on the Cover." replied DW64 as he put the Magazine next ot the Headstone. JC 619 then pulls something from his Pocket.

"What's that supposed to be?" asked DW64. "It's a Tape Recorder." replied JC 619. "I know what it is Bro, But what did you Record?" aksed DW64. "Oh, Just a Song I was trying to Sing for myself." said JC 619. "Mind if you play it?" asked Jean. "Well, Okay then." said JC 619 as he then pressed play on the Tape Recorder. Bruce Springsteen's The Wrestler begins to play.

**JC 619:** _Have you ever seen a one trick pony in the field so happy and free?  
If you've ever seen a one trick pony then you've seen me Have you ever seen a one-legged dog making its way down the street?  
If you've ever seen a one-legged dog then you've seen me_

_Then you've seen me, I come and stand at every door Then you've seen me, I always leave with less than I had before Then you've seen me, bet I can make you smile when the blood, it hits the floor Tell me, friend, can you ask for anything more?  
Tell me can you ask for anything more?_

_Have you ever seen a scarecrow filled with nothing but dust and wheat?  
If you've ever seen that scarecrow then you've seen me Have you ever seen a one-armed man punching at nothing but the breeze?  
If you've ever seen a one-armed man then you've seen me_

_Then you've seen me, I come and stand at every door Then you've seen me, I always leave with less than I had before Then you've seen me, bet I can make you smile when the blood, it hits the floor Tell me, friend, can you ask for anything more?  
Tell me can you ask for anything more?_

_These things that have comforted me, I drive away This place that is my home I cannot stay My only faith's in the broken bones and bruises I display_

_Have you ever seen a one-legged man trying to dance his way free?  
If you've ever seen a one-legged man then you've seen me_

"Wow, That was beautiful." said Jean with a tear in his eye. "Not bad JC, Not bad." complimented DW64. "Thanks You Guys."  
said JC 619 as he put the Tape Recorder next to the Headstone. JC 619 then grabs three Glasses, and fills them with Cider. "In Honor of The Black Hart." said JC 619 as he held his Glass high first. "The King of Harts." said DW64 as he held his Glass high next. "The Rocket." said Jean as he held his Glass high last. "Owen Hart!" said the three as they tipped their Glassesm and put the Glasses next to the Headstone.

The three then walked away from Owen's Grave. "Enough is enough and it's time for a change!" is then heard threw the winds.

_**In Loving Memory of Owen James Hart**_

_**May 7, 1965 – May 23, 1999**_

* * *

Well Fans, I hoped you like this Little Short. Anyway, **Review!!**


End file.
